Shadow in the Night
by Duker-2014
Summary: The criminals of Gotham are running scared from the so-called Batman, whom most believe is only a myth. Displeased with Batman roaming free, the newly appointed Commissioner Gordon puts Harvey Bullock, and Ethan Bennett, the only one in the force who believes Batman is trying to do good, in charge of his capture. NOTE: 1st story in "Ruins of Gotham"
1. Oath of Justice

Author's Note:

This is my first story in my planned Ruins of Gotham anthology. In this story, I will plant the seeds for future stories as well as establish the main characters of the first planned volume. If you like what you read, please feel free to post a review. I will read your stories and review them in return! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your time in my version of Gotham!

* * *

Prologue:

Oath of Justice

He didn't mind the rain, but it never was very forgiving. It was June 26th. The time was 10:47 PM. On this day, every year, he would visit the place of his greatest failure, his second birthplace. To him, the cement was still painted with their blood, a blood yet to be washed from his hands. They were the grounds that shaped the man he would eventually become. Every time Bruce entered the alley, he witnessed his parents murder again. The sounds of the gunfire, the rapid beat of his heart thumping against his rib cage, the tears knotting his throat. It was the moment he lived with every donning of the cape and cowl. The constant reminder of a once innocent child, forever gone by the shear tragedy that found him.

The stench of the alley was just as he remembered it. It's sharp, musky, aroma carried through past the theatre that faced him. As Bruce walked down the alley, the scent of fresh urin greeted him as he felt vomit moisten his throat. He could smell the mildew engrossing the edge of most of the surrounding buildings.

He bent down on one knee and pulled out two red roses fom his inner pocket and set them in the center of the alley, one over the other. "I'm sorry" he began to say. "I come here every year, and every year I let you down. It's been twenty years and I still haven't set it right." He rested his hand on the roses. It's damp, yet smooth petals mildly comforted him. But they still were just a reflection of his past. "Every time, I'm reminded of the gulit. Knowing I led you to your deaths." His head sunk. "I thought I could make a difference in a way you could be proud. So you could forgive me." His eyes swelled with rebelling tears and stung his throat. "So I could forgive myself."

His heart throbbed. The moment of his parents murder returned to haunt him like a reoccurring nightmare that he couldn't control. He made a vow, one that he swore to uphold. Not for vengeance, but for justice. On his watch, he would protect Gotham from the crime that it delivered and allow those criminals to fuel his burning desire to set things right.

"Gotham deserves better."


	2. In the Depths of Night

Chapter 1:  
In the Depths of Night

There was a dark presence within the alley, filling the hearts and minds of all the men inside with the essence of fear. Street lights were all around, but they barely helped purge the darkness. The six in the alley were all in their mid to late 20's. One man wore black leather with spiked bracelets across his wrists, a likely biker. Another wore tattered jeans, a brown leathered jacket with a white undershirt and a small ball-cap that covered his head. The third male wore nothing but some tattered jean shorts and a bandana around his head like he belonged to a gang. All three men held small 9mm pistols in their hands, clenching them tightly with their sweaty palms. Three of them were at the end of the alley beating a man, trying to pump him for information. The other two stood at the front.

"Man, I don't like it out here" one of the men said, tightly gripping his arms as he shivered under the breeze.

"What are you so afraid of?" asked another, looking lazily around the alley.

"He's out there man..."

"What are you talking about Johnny?"

Johnny was a young for hire, and it was his first night on the job. The only thing that scared him was fear of the unknown. He stood nervously, trying to comfort his trembling arms. "The Batman..."

"The Batman? Please. He's a myth, an urban legend."

"I don't know Doug, I've heard stories."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Maybe Dwayne and the boys should be throwing you around instead of that other guy."

"I'm serious man. My brother told me about the night he got caught. He couldn't sleep for weeks."

"That's 'cause your brother's a pussy."

"Screw you man."

Dwayne approached Doug and Johnny. "He won't talk. Phil and Matt can't get anything out of him either. I think he likes being hit" he said with a thick, African accent.

"I'll make him talk." Doug turned and walked toward the end of the alley. He drew a gun and knelt down beside his prey. Matt stood behind him. The man's face gave no fear. He leaned against the wall behind him and prepared for the attack. Doug pressed the barrel firmly against the bridge of his nose. It's chilling, rough surface pinched his skin. "This turf belongs to Black Mask." He looked in his eyes, but earned no response. "You're one of Falcone's aren't you?" Doug grew irritated at the lack of cooperation and threw his fist against the man's stomach. It sank in the soft tissue of the skin around it as the flesh fought against itself. Laughter was the only answer Doug was able to obtain. "You gonna answer me?" He struck him again. This time, he worked a smile. "Answer me!" Laughter was evoked again. "You're a crazy motherfucker aren't you?"

"You've got nothing on me" the man chuckled.

"Is that right?" Doug struck his nose with the handle of the gun. The blood was warm, yet soothing. "Next time, that will be a bullet."

A noise from above stirred the men. They were silenced as the sound was hushed.

"What was that?" Doug asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from up there?" Johnny's finger was vertical with the night sky.

"No shit."

A body struck the ground.

"What hell?"

"Dwayne?" Doug asked.

"This isn't right man. This isn't right!" Johnny panicked. Before Doug could say anything, Johnny cut him off. "The Batman must have got him. He's trying to scare us."

"Would you shut up? There's no 'Batman.' You're full of shit."

Screams echoed through the alley. They turned and saw Phil disappear into the darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Johnny pointed behind him. Doug turned to see the origin of the disarray. Before he could get a clear view, he was sent to the ground by an unknown force. Dazed and confused, he began to get to his feet but was pushed down by a heavy thrust from above.

"The Batman" Johnny gasped.

"Waste him!" Matt ordered. Gunfire thundered as Batman vanished into the shadows. "Show yourself you sonofabitch."

Doug rose and looked around. From behind, Matt was pulled into the abyss. "Shit." He and Johnny both drew their weapons and peppered the area with rounds of fire. "Where are you?" Matt's body emerged from the shadows and struck Johnny in his chest, sending him falling to the harsh ground below. A sharp surge of raw force ran through his arm as his weapon fell from his hand to the ground. Batman emerged and delivered a brutal blow to Doug. Numbness coursed his left cheek as gravity overcame him. Within seconds Doug rose and sent one back. Batman grasped Doug's fist as it met his own and bent Doug's arm. Twisting the wrist and breaking the bone, Doug fell to his knees, clutching his wrist to shelter the pain. He reached for his gun. Batman kicked it out of reach and grabbed Doug's shirt collar. Elevating him, he thrust Doug against the brick wall and released him after impact, allowing him to fall unconsciously to the ground.

As Batman approached the two remaining men, he sensed their fear, their trembling shells, their swelling eyes, their quivering lips. He fed on it. They ran at him, he didn't move. A fist was thrown. He grabbed the man's arm and bent it far enough to fracture it. The other ran toward him and with one fluid motion he grasped his face, drew him in, and threw to the wall to his left.

He turned from his victims to a noise in the distance. Matt desperately scaled the chain-linked fence in the back of the alley. Batman pulled a bat-shaped item from his belt and threw it in the direction of the fence. The batarang pierced Matt's back. Matt unwillingly let go of the wires and fell on his spine, driving the batarang deeper in his flesh. Batman bent over Matt and his brutal blow crushed his jaw and fractured his nose. Blood colored Batman's vengeful fist as he let his prey lay on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Johnny running, one arm sheltering the other.

Johnny ran as fast as he could to escape, but the heavy rainfall made it nearly impossible to get good traction. He turned a sharp corner, nearly losing his footing, and approached another section of the dark, blind alley. His heart raced.

Water splattered under his feet as he continued to run. He nearly ran out of breath but he forced himself to continue. Johnny paid no attention to his footpath, ignoring all the dangers that laid beneath him. Neither did he look back, fearing what he'd see. Instead, he stared ahead without breaking his gaze from the obstacles in front of him. He suddenly lost traction and stepped in a deep puddle of water. His ankle cracked under the pressure and he struck the ground, spawning countless cries of anguish. He gripped his fractured ankle, trying to sooth the pain.

From above, a silhouette slammed down in a pool of water. Johnny became more terrified with every inch Batman drew closer. "Get away from me!" Batman reached for him and pinned him against the wall. A sharp snap traveled up his back. He screamed.

"Here's how it works slimeball, I have questions, and if you have answers I'll leave you alone."

"I don't know anything. This is my first night on the job, I swear. They didn't tell me anything."

"I don't believe you." His voice was edgy.

"I'm telling you the truth. Please don't hurt me."

"Try again."

"I don't know."

"Keep lying to me, and see what happens." Batman crushed Johnny's hand. He screamed. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll at least let you walk."

"Ok, okay."

"That man, the one you were beating. Who was he?"

Johnny took a deep breath. "His name is Jack White. He's an informant for Carmine Falcone."

"Why were you attacking him?"

"He was trying to get dirt on the Black Mask."

"I need more than that."

"Black Mask doesn't enjoy Falcone sending his boys to his turf. We were just taking orders. That's all I know, I swear."

As he fed on the fear in Johnny's eyes, he knew his interrogation was over. Batman held Johnny against the edge of the dumpster. Inside were moldy, rotten scraps of once desirable foods, and mushy, lumpy, bags of old garbage that should have been thrown out weeks earlier. It seemed like the perfect place to dispose of such a waste of a human being. Batman knocked him and out and tossed him in. As he fell on the bags of garbage, the lid slammed shut, leaving only his legs visible from the exterior of the dumpster.

Batman returned to the other side of the alley and looked for Jack White. As he scanned the area, he realized he had disappeared.


	3. A Wanted Fugitive

Chapter 2:  
A Wanted Fugitive

"This is inexcusable!" Commissioner Gordon threw the latest issue of the Gotham Times on his desk. "ANOTHER BAT SITING, SO CALLED "BATMAN" STIRS CITY." Detectives Harvey Bullock and Ethan Bennett sat across from Gordon. "How is it that the Batman still manages to end up on the front of this paper? Christ, we've been after him for almost a year now and he's still at large." He rubbed his face and sighed, but his hands were of no comfort. His eyes locked with Detective Bennett's. "When I became Commissioner, I said I had a zero tolerance policy for vigilantes. That still stands Detective."

"I'm sorry Sir, the Batman manages to escape everytime we're about to arrest him."

"You're careless and sloppy, that's why he gets away." Gordon said coldly. He turned to the window behind him and overlooked Gotham City. "I want this outlaw brought to justice, whatever it takes. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"No one takes the law into their own hands, not in my city."

"We understand."

"Now both of you, get out."

The two detectives walked through the lobby of the Gotham City Police Department, passing several of their officers.

"I don't get it. Gordon should recognize the Batman's efforts. Crimes's been down 15% since he's been around" Bennett said as he greeted his co-workers with a simple headnod.

"I know you're new to the Gotham area Bennett, and frankly I don't give a shit. But let me make something clear to you, Gordon don't take no shit. Least of all from a newbie like you. You keep actin' the way you been, you're gonna get your ass fired."

"I just think it's time Gotham starts believing in hope again."

"That's what we're here for. The GCPD provide all the hope Gotham needs." Bullock put his arm around Bennett. His sweaty palms made Bennett's skin boil. "Besides, this "Batman" is giving Gordon bad press. Not that there's good press. But that's the last thing he needs."

Bennett shrugged off Bullock's hand. "I'll take my chances, thanks."

"Whatever. Just don't come cryin' to me when Gordon hands you your ass on a silver platter."

"Like I said, I'll take my chances."

"See where that gets ya." Bullock walked into his office as Bennett approached his, passing Detective Matthews and Officer Miggs.

"Hey Bennett" Detective Matthews began. "I hear you're having Bat problems." Matthews and Miggs laughed. Bennett simply smiled.

"Yeah. Can't handle a freak in a costume?" Miggs added.

"Maybe you should work for the circus?"

Bennett poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. He walked past them and went to his office. "Maybe you should cut back on the sweets Matthews. Then maybe your wife wouldn't have to have another man satisfy her." Matthews facade melted. "Dicks" he murmered under his breath as he opened the door to his office.

Bennett walked inside his haven. He made sure his door was locked before he walked over to his desk. He spread his jacket over the chair, then turned to the window behind him to close the blinds. The room was shrouded in darkness. "It's safe."

"You know if they catch you with me, you'd lose your badge Detective." Batman surfaced from the shadows, barely visible in Bennett's sight.

"Just be quiet. I hear you're good at that."

"Funny." Batman walked to Bennett's desk and shifted through papers that covered it's surface. "I ran into some of Black Mask's thugs earlier. They're increasing their numbers."

Bennett went to his desk and sat in the chair. He rearranged the papers. "We're working on it. Black Mask and Falcone aren't easy to get to."

"Another punk was with them. They said his name was Jack White. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah. That name's been floating around Gotham's streets for a while now. We ran a background check. Funny thing, nothing came up. Like he didn't exist."

"Probably an alias."

"Last we heard, he robbed a bank. We haven't found him."

Batman examined the wall beside him. It was flooded with photos of wanted criminals and suspects in isolated crimes. One caught his eye. "What do you know about Carmine Falcone?"

Bennett rose from the desk and met Batman. "Well, he's the largest crime boss in Gotham. He practically runs the underground, and the rest of the city. No one can get to him. Hell, no one even tries to touch him."

"He'll talk for me." Batman turned and walked to the window. Bennett followed him.

"If you can get to him. He'll no doubt have his thugs surrounding the perimeters."

"That won't be a problem. How do I find him?"

"Ever since Black Mask torched his mansion, he's gone into hiding. But one of his goons told us where, in exchange for his freedom. Gordon's ready to take him down." He rested against his chair. "You'd better move fast, because you don't have a lot of time."

"The old ways won't work on someone like Falcone. He won't surrender to your men just because they have guns. He'll expect that."

"What then?"

"Something he won't."

"Like?"

"Me." 


	4. When Darkness Comes

Chapter 3:  
When Darkness Comes

He was nervous. He didn't like these meetings. Carmine Falcone was intimidating, and had every reason to be. He ran Gotham. The Mayor, the City Council, even some of the feds were deep in his pocket. With the rich rich, and the poor scared, nobody would touch him. Falcone knew this.

With his greying hair, and his matching thick italian mustache, he stared at Jack White from across the table. His brown eyes read like an open book. One look in his eyes and you could tell what was on his mind, good or bad. He wasn't happy. "Did you get it done?"

Jack looked at Falcone timidly. "No, you see...there were complications."

Angrew grew in Falcone's eyes. "Complications?"

"Yeah."

"I sent you there to murder Sionis, and you didn't? I thought we had an understanding. What happened?"

"I saw the Batman."

Falcone went silent. Batman was one myth that he didn't believe in. He couldn't understand why a man would run around the city, dressed as a bat, and stalk criminals. None of it made sense to him. "I've heard enough of this so-called "Batman." He doesn't exist, get me? He's a myth."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Falcone stared impatiently. "Did you even get close to Sionis?"

"What do you think?" Jack laughed. "I would have killed 'em all if the Batman didn't crash the party."

"So. The Batman just shows up, and takes out the Sionis boys? Just like that?"

"That's the problem with you Carmey, you never believe anything I say. I'm hurt."

Falcone glanced toward his guards standing by the door and signalled for them to come over. "Show him the way out. His usefullness has run it's course." They grabbed Jack by his shoulders and dragged him from his seat.

"Careful, I just got this suit pressed."

"You dissapoint me Jack. But I shouldn't be surprised. I acted out of desperation." The guards punched Jack in the stomach. Jack gagged, and followed it quickly by a laugh. They struck him again. Once on his left cheek, his right cheek, then one on his left eye. Blood dripped from Jack's mouth as his head hung low. He spat the red liquid on the ground and rose his head as best he could. But it was painful. They began to drag him out of the room but he didn't struggle. It would be useless and he knew it. They rose him in the air and swung him backwards. With heavy momentum they released their grip and the forward thrust and threw him through the door. Jack's body struck the cement with full force. He landed on his left hand, it snapped under pressure. Jack clutched it, laughing off the pain.

"Is this going to be quick? 'Cause I don't like to wait."

One thug pulled a knife from his pocket. "I'm going to enjoy cutting off your mouth."

"Now we're talkin'."

He bent down beside Jack and pressed the knife against the corner of his mouth and cheek as the others restrained him. Like before, Jack didn't struggle. "I'm going to make this as slow and painful as possible." The thug smirked as he pressed the knife deeper into Jack's skin. "You're no Black Mask, but Falcone's just going to have to settle for you instead." He moved the blade through the edge of his mouth another inch. "Nothing personal Jack. But I am going to enjoy this" he grinned as he twisted the blade in his flesh. Blood dripped to the cement. With one hand firm against the back his head, he thrust the knife up Jack's mouth.

Falcone sat inside. A glass of wine was next to him. He pulled a cigar from his jacket and set it against his lips. He grabbed a lighter and held it up to the cigar, lighting it. Smoke breathed through his mouth and traveled to the other side of the room. Two more of his guards came to him. "What is it?"

"Rupert Thorne is here you Sir."

"Perfect." Clearly annoyed, he placed the cigar over the ashtray and tapped the edge of it, sending the thick build up of ash in the tray.

Thorne approached Falcone. He was another of Gotham's crime lords. But he lacked the fear and respect that gave Falcone true power over the city. Thorne was an overweight, money hungry, monger. A less than antimidating presence. He was never seen without a glass of favorite wine. His latest was Chardonnay. One thing that he possessed over Falcone was a small comedy club down by Park Row, the same club that Thomas and Martha Wayne frequently visited with their son Bruce. Their last visit led to their deaths. "Falcone, can't say it's good to see you" he began. "But we have a problem."

"What is it this time? Did you run your shack into the ground?"

Thorne sat down, across from Falcone. "Whether or not you care to admit this is your business, not mine. But a giant bat has been stirring around Gotham, and word on the street is he's coming for you."

Falcone pierced Thorne's eyes with a burning stare. "There is no 'Batman.' He's probably just a name Crane uses to scare his freaks down at the Asylum. He's nothing."

"Your attitude offends me Falcone. I thought you of all people would see the problem in this. Or has you feud with Black Mask blinded you?"

"Please. Don't insult me. I know what's going on. Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. My 'relationship' with Sionis is purely business." He inhaled another gust from his cigar. "Is that what you came here for, to stick your nose in my business?"

"Falcone, you know me better than that. I came to make a proposition."

"There's nothing you can offer me that would make me think better of you. Don't waste your breath."

"Fine. When the Batman gets here and takes you from your throne, which he will, your men will belong to me."

Falcone took a sip of his wine and watched Thorne as he left the room.

Gunfire rang outside. Falcone lowered his glass and turned to face the door. The guards aimed, ready to fire. The barrage ceased. "What the hell was that?" One of the guards from outside flew into the room. He landed on a table, splitting it in half on the impact. Falcone rose to his feet. "Check it!"

The guards, Mitch and Stykes, held their weapons tightly and stepped outdoors. The two glanced at each other. Fear itched at their frail shells. Two bodies laid before them, one with a knife protruding their chest. A trail of blood scattered at his right. Stykes nervously approached the slain. Mitch remained motionless.

"I don't like this Stykes."

"Quit your bitchin' Mitch and help me look." Stykes uttered, crouched beside the men. "You go that way, and I'll go this way" he said, aiming his gun in the direction he specified.

Mitch acknowledged and searched the area he was ordered.

Street lights were all around, but they barely helped purge the darkness. Mitch stepped around the corner, with his gun along his arm. "Man, I don't like this." He tried calming his fear, but the shadows refused it. Thunderous rounds of artillery burned his ears. "Stykes?"

Stykes' eyes were fixed at the top of the buidling.

"Are you a'ight?" Mitch questioned as he ran up behind him.

"I...I saw something up there" he said, pointing to the rooftops above him.

"Saw what?"

"I don't know. It went by so fast I could barely get a good look at it."

"Keep it together man."

A breeze from behind sent Stykes into a panic. He turned instantly. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Show yourself you sonofabitch!" He opened fire. His heart thumped against his chest. The gun vibrated in his trembling hands. Sweat wept down his moistened pours.

"What's going on? Did you see something?" Stykes didn't speak. "You're losing it bro. There aint nothin' out there." Mitch vanished into the shadows behind them.

"Mitch?" His body was tense. He felt paralyzed. "You...you a'int fuckin' with me are ya?" His sight went black.

From inside, Falcone looked suspicious. "What the hell is going on out there?" Glaring at his remaining guards, Falcone moved his hand, their signal to earn their pay. They opened the door. Three white, spherical pellets rolled into the room. Smoke burst from the white shells and filled the air in a matter of seconds. They gagged, covering their mouths with their arms. Batman emerged from the blanket of fog and effortlessly crippled the leftover guards. They were overwhelmed in a matter of moments. In that instant, Falcone's skepticism of the Batman dissolved and was succeeded by a sense of fear.

"It's over Falcone. Give up now, and I won't have to reak every bone in your body."

"You're...you're real" he whispered, backing away from the intimidator.

"I'm very real." Falcone stumbled over his feet and hit the ground. He crawled backward and tried to get up, but the constant shaking fought against him. "You may have most of Gotham on your payroll, but none of them can save you from me."

"Tough talk from a man in a cape" he gasped as he laid beneath his punisher's feet. Batman crushed Falcone's face with his left footh. His right solidly secured his position over his prey.

"You have men spread all over Gotham. I want to know where." Falcone's hands wrapped around Batman's ankle, trying to fend off the weight so he could breathe. Batman pressed harder. With his foot, he rolled him over. Falcone raised himself and spat blood from his mouth. It ran like a broken faucet.

"What makes you think I'll talk?"

Batman glared in Falcone's eyes. He seized Falcone and thrust his head against his, making the withered man bleed. "Here's how it works. I ask the questions, you give the answers."

Falcone laughed, but failed to completely shelter his fear. "You think I respond well to interrogation?"

Batman pulled Falcone in closer and stung his eyes. "This isn't a game!"

"I agree." Falcone pulled a small pistol from his jacket and shot Batman in the shoulder, his only available target. Batman unwillingly released Falcone as he fell to the floor.

Falcone burst through the door, leading to the back alleys of the city block. He peered behind. Sweat fell from his face. He sought the corner of a building for shelter. Leaning against the edge, he drew several heavy breaths. He knew he wasn't as young as he once was, that his age was starting to show. He rest his head against he wall behind him, tightly clenching his gun. A line wrapped around his leg and was suddenly pulled upward. His eyes met Batman's on the rooftop as he dangled over the edge.

"Let's try this again." He pulled him in. "Your men around Gotham, where are they?"

Falcone laughed. "You think you can clean this city all on your own, when you fail to realize Gotham is much bigger than yourself?" Batman kept a straight face. "It's only getting worse. There's nothing you can do about it."

Police sirens were faint in the distance. Batman hung Falcone over the edge. Falcone's legs dangled over the six foot drop as Batman clenched his neck firmly, leaving enough room so Falcone could speak. "Enough games Falcone! Where are they?"

"They're everywhere. You'll never find them all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And soon, Gotham's 'Finest' will be here to take you in."

"They're coming for you Falcone."

"I'll get out. They can't keep me locked in their walls."

"Then I'll find you." Batman released Falcone. The cord around his leg jerked him into a frenzy as he fell victim to gravity. The back of his skull struck the wall as the wire let him hang face down a few feet above the ground. His head was heavy with racing blood.

The staircase door on the roof burst open. Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Detective Bennett, along several other officers flooded the surface. "Where the hell is he?" Gordon asked.

Bennett, with his gun tight in hand, approached the edge. He knelt by the drop and peered down. Falcone was motionless. "He's down here."

Gordon and his squad rushed to Bennett's side. Falcone's current situation pleased him, but not with the method in which he was handled. "Christ." He turned toward his men. "Take him down." The men brushed past him as he walked over to Bennett.

"We got him Sir. We finally got him."

"We didn't catch him, the Batman did."

"With all due respect Sir, he did us a favor."

"If he wanted to do us a favor he'd turn himself in." He walked past Bennett and over to Bullock. "Search the area for the Batman. He couldn't have gone far."

"You got it." Bullock glared at Bennett, who in turn gave him a cold stare. He followed Gordon down the staircase. Bennett looked to the night sky and smiled.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you are reading this, thanks for reading my story. I promise there will be more adventures coming. If you liked what you read, please comment, and if you didn't, tell me why so I can make improvements in future stories. Please feel free to read the sequel "Blackest Knight." Only two chapters left then I will move on to story 3. Thank you again, and have here's hoping you continue enjoying your time in my version of Gotham City!


End file.
